Flawless Scars
by TroubleFeature
Summary: Rosalie returns home after scarring events in New York. As she heals she tries to readjust from New York life to the quiet life in Forks. But things aren't as quiet and simple as she remembers, mainly due to Jasper's new business partner. AU, AH. Cannon Couples
1. Prologue

_"You bitch!" His words seemed distant, but the pain from his grip on her arm reminded her that he was still there. He was always there. "You sneaky, little bitch!"_

 _She knew she hadn't done anything wrong – even if she had, there was no way it deserved this – yet fear pressured her to apologize. If she apologized and let him finish this punishment things would go back to normal. Maybe a few extra bruises, but he would be sweet and loving and she would be careful not to mess up again. Yet no apology escaped her lips. Things had to change._

 _"Talk! Say something!" He commanded as his grip loosened slightly._

 _"I called the police" she whispered._

 _"What did you say!?" His grip tightened as he grabbed her throat in his other hand._

 _"I called the police before you came home. They should be here soon." She wasn't sure where the courage came from; especially since nobody was coming. She kept her face expressionless, hoping he wouldn't call her bluff. She tried to think of something else to say if he didn't leave, but it wasn't necessary. He let her go and backed away. She held her breath as he quickly walked through their New York apartment, throwing things in bags._

 _She gasped for air when she heard the front door slam. She quickly picked up her phone and called the first person she could think of. A cheerful voice answered, but she quickly cut them off. "Dad, help me."_


	2. Coming Home

**Rosalie**

I don't understand how they were so quick to let me come home. They didn't want me to go to college in New York, but I did. They told me many times how much they wished I moved home after college, but I didn't. Dad and Jasper clearly didn't like Royce but I dated him… for three years. Three long years. How did I waste three years with him? It never got better, it only got worse. I thought I could help him; how did I make him so angry? What did I…

I don't think I've ever been happier to be interrupted, but I realized I didn't hear what the flight attendant said. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Would you like a drink?" He said again.

"Some water, please." I had a Sprite in my bag, but I almost felt like I had to take some, especially after making him repeat himself. I smiled as he handed me the water bottle and a small cup of ice.

The rest of the flight was uneventful. I stared out the window as we landed. Mom said she would pick me up at the airport, I think Dad had to make up for the time he took off to come to New York to help me. I wonder if Mom will bring anyone with her; Alice might fight to come. I don't know if I welcome the distraction or if I'm too tired to deal with her. I absolutely love Alice, she's the greatest sister-in-law someone could have, but after everything that happened and traveling I'm afraid I'll pass out of exhaustion half way through the ride home.

After landing I grabbed my bag and purse and walked off the plane with the crowd of people. As I thought about the four hour drive to Forks from Seattle I started hoping Alice, Edward, or even Bella would be in the car to give Mom some company. I had a feeling I was going to fall asleep five minutes into the drive.

Mom was inside waiting by the luggage belt. I couldn't hold back my excitement seeing her there. After a long hug we got my bags and went to the car. "Mom, I think I'm going to fall asleep in the car. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize! I have plenty to listen to." Mom did love listening to books in the car – I might fall asleep faster than I thought.

After settling in the car and resting the seat back I drifted off faster than Mom could start a book.


	3. A Booming Voice

**Carlisle**

After work at the hospital I headed straight home, hoping to get there before Esme and Rosalie. When I got there I noticed a few extra cars, but not Esme's. It seems everyone wanted to be here for Rosalie's arrival. I told them some of what had happened, but I didn't want to invade Rosalie's privacy by telling them too much; especially the medical aspects.

I parked in the garage and walked in. As happy as I was to see them, I thought about Rosalie. She will probably be exhausted when she gets home and having everyone here might be a little much. I could hear the piano being played; Edward was probably in there with Bella and their newborn Renesmee. I walked towards the living room when Alice seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Do you know when they're supposed to get here?" Her voice was always so animated, but I could hear the worry in her voice. Maybe the worry that Rosalie wouldn't be the same or the worry that Rosalie wouldn't be ready to see everyone.

"Alice…" I wasn't sure how to say that perhaps everyone should leave.

"I knew this might be a bad idea. I'll talk to Jasper and Edward. Maybe we can all do dinner tomorrow to welcome her back." Alice turned and ran off.

I followed her into the living room. I wanted to sit down, but I felt this odd urgency to get everyone out of the house before Rosalie got home. I just kept picturing how depressed and hurt she was when I went to see her; how scared she was in the hospital. I wanted this to go smoothly and she didn't need a flood of people asking her questions and making her feel like she needed to explain anything right away.

Edward stopped playing when Alice walked over to talk to him. He nodded immediately and stood up. "Tell Rosalie that she can take her time. Let her decide when she wants her welcome home dinner. We'll all be available whenever she wants." Alice looked a little upset, but I knew she understood. Bella walked over with Renesmee; I kissed Bella's cheek "Thank you for understanding." Renesmee cooed as I kissed her forehead. "She's getting so big."

I looked over at Jasper when Edward walked over to leave with Bella. Jasper was reading a book in the big chair at the corner of the room; an all too familiar sight. Jasper must have read every book in this house twice in that very chair growing up.

I heard Bella and Edward leave with Renesmee and then a crash in the kitchen. I let out a heavy sigh. Jasper glanced at me and then looked towards the kitchen. With everyone else accounted for, I knew who it was. "Are you alright in there?"

"Yeah! Sorry! I just dropped a bowl. Nothing broke." A booming voice called out; what could be an intimidating voice if you didn't expect it.

I turned my attention back to Jasper. Alice was next to him, looking at me. She looked towards the kitchen "Emmett, I think we're going out to eat so Rosalie can settle in peace."

Emmett walked out of the kitchen "Sounds good. I'm in."

After getting the three of them out I waited for Rosalie and Esme. They arrived home not long after and with a short welcome Rosalie made her way up to her old room to fall asleep.


	4. The Hulk

**Rosalie**

I woke up in a panic until I realized I was home. Home home. Not a cold apartment in New York a country away from my family here in Forks, Washington. Not in a bed next to a man that left me with nothing but bruises – both inside and out. A safe home; a home with my family. I was a little afraid that I dreamed the trip home.

Carefully I got out of bed – I was still a little sore, especially when first waking up. After a long shower I stood in front of the full length mirror. It was amazing how careful _he_ was. Any part of the body typically exposed was as pure and clear; as if there was nothing wrong. However my upper arms, thighs, and stomach were dotted with fingerprint bruises. At least it was easy to hide them; I had to thank him for that. After dressing in jeans and a plain T-shirt I looked at myself again. As I said, it was as if the bruises didn't exist.

As I thought about what to do now hunger hit me. I don't know the last time I ate. So breakfast – or I guess lunch, now – was first on my list for today. As I walked down the hall to the stairs I glanced into dad's office. He must have gone to work. I went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. I could hear a noise and wondered if mom was cooking.

"Mom, do we…" I jumped at the sight of a hulk of a man going through the fridge. I turned to run but was stopped when I almost ran into mom.

She put her hand on my shoulder and looked at the man, "Emmett, you do know that you are welcome in other parts of the house, too."

"I'm sorry. Jasper and Alice went grocery shopping and I couldn't wait." He looked up as I turned around. "Oh, hi. Rosalie, right? Jasper's told me so much about you. How are you doing?"

How dare he ask me that question. I don't know him. What does he know? Why did Jasper tell him anything? I bit my lip to hold back my tears and stomped out of the kitchen back to my room.


	5. Or a Barbarian

**Emmett**

I watched Rosalie storm off and look at Esme. "Did I say something?"

Esme walked over "I don't know how much Jasper told you."

"He said Rosalie had some trouble in New York and decided to come home."

Esme nodded "She's going to need some time. Don't take anything personally."

I smiled "Do I ever?" Esme laughed and walked off.

 **Rosalie**

I curled up under the covers just wanting this day to end. I jumped at the sound of the door opening and looked to see mom walking in. "Emmett means well, he just… he doesn't have a filter."

"What did Jasper tell him? How does he know? Why does he know?" I sat up; I knew I was visibly upset.

"All he knows is that you decided to come home because of some trouble. For all he knows it was money trouble." She sat on the bed.

"Is he Jasper's business partner?"

"Yes. They're actually doing very well."

"You say that like you're surprised." I laughed a little.

"You know your brother. I'm more surprised he's lasted longer than a year doing this. Though, he seems to really like it. I think construction and landscaping provide enough variety that he may stick with it." Maybe Jasper finally found his calling.

"Does Emmett come by a lot?"

"He's practically part of the family. He rents a room from Jasper and Alice so he's usually here when they're here… or when they're grocery shopping and he starving. And he's always starving." She chuckled. Clearly Emmett was well liked. Once someone gets Esme's approval they have approval from practically the entire family.

"Oh, how's Nessie?" I smiled, realizing that now I live only a few minutes from my niece.

"She's doing very well. She's all about silly faces right now."

"Well, that's very in with infants. I'm sure Alice is happy her niece is keeping up with the latest infant fashions." Alice was a fashion designer and ran a small boutique in Forks. Though the majority of her business comes from online; there are only so many people here and fashion never seems to be too high on their list.

I glanced at the door at the sound of a crash. Esme smiled, giving out a small sigh "Emmett isn't very good at sneaking around." He was starting to sound like a barbarian – eating everything in sight and smashing his way through life. Either he'll grow on me the way he has the rest of the family or I will quickly learn to ignore him; I'll start practicing the latter.

* * *

Hello readers,

Thank you to those who have gotten this far (at least those who have gotten this far because they actually read. If you skipped ahead I guess I'll thank you, too, but more for at least looking at my story, I hope you decide to read it).

I hope you enjoyed these first few chapters. I wanted to set some things up and make sure things were pretty clear. I don't mind cheating a little, and hopefully this is clear for the most part (or will be made clear in the next chapter or so), but just in case, here's a little cheat summary:

Carlisle (53) and Esme (48) are married with three kids - Edward (28), and then the twins Jasper (26) and Rosalie (26). Edward married Bella (29) and they have Nessie (1). Jasper is married to Alice (23). Rosalie was dating Royce (29) and that ended, well... hopefully you picked up on that in the prologue; more details to come. Emmett (26) is Jasper's **business** partner - no, not partner partner - neither Jasper nor Emmett swing that way (not that there's anything wrong with that, it's just not for them). Emmett has pretty much been adopted by the family. You'll learn more about Emmett eventually.

So, another little note: The first three chapters flow from one to the next without many gaps (just sleeping gaps). That's not really my style, but I felt it was the best way to introduce things and get Rosalie set up at home. From here on out things will skip forward a little. I'll try to make it clear, either from a direct _"two days later"_ or starting chapters with something like _"The past week was fairly uneventful. I basically sat around just waiting for TroubleFeature to update her story. But now the day had finally come. Today the story was updated! TroubleFeature is my hero!"_

Also, this story will mostly be told from Rosalie's and Emmett's POVs, but if I feel it will be helpful I'll add other POVs. Small warning: Rosalie and Emmett are my obsessions (mainly Emmett), so I apologize if the other characters are 100% how they were portrayed in the books. First, this is an All Human story so there will be some differences and second, they're just not me that much. I identify with Emmett almost 100% and through his understanding of Rosalie I feel like I understand Rosalie enough to write her.

Anyway, I'll try not to interrupt my story with many updates - especially not ones this long - but after front loading this story I wanted to get some things out. I hope you enjoy the rest, have a wonderful day/evening/morning/afternoon/weekend/weekday/month/year/holiday/whatever.

~ TroubleFeature


	6. Going Out

**Rosalie**

I don't know where the time went, but before I knew it almost a week had passed and so far I've only seen Mom, Dad, and Emmett. Something about that wasn't right. I could tell mom and dad were a little worried, but I think I really just needed this time to settle back in. Alice is probably losing her mind, though, but this is everything that makes her a perfect sister-in-law. Not once did she bother me. Bella tried to call a couple times, I'm sure she was wondering if I wanted to see Nessie, and I do, but this time really helped.

I walked downstairs to see mom sitting at her desk. "Mom."

She looked up with a smile "Yes, dear."

"I'm sorry I put this off for a while, but…" I shrugged. I remember what it was like to be confident, but for some reason I had trouble getting it out. "maybe we can do that welcome dinner whenever everyone's available."

She jumped up, almost a little too excited "I am positive everyone can be here tonight. I will start cooking." As expected, she walked over and gave me a big hug "And there is no reason to apologize. I," She paused and backed up a little, giving me some space "We want you to be comfortable and ready. Are you ready to take your father up on her offer?"

Counseling. He was adamant about it. I guess I understood why, but I really think it's better to just forget everything. I don't want to keep talking about. I don't want to keep bringing it up. "Let me get through tonight."

I knew that wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear, but she accepted it and, after another hug, she started walking to the kitchen. "Mom, I'm… going to go out."

She looked back at me, pausing for a moment. "Dinner will be at 5, everyone will probably get here by 4:30."

"I'll be home by 3; probably earlier. I just want to get a couple things from the store." Being in this house was starting to make me feel claustrophobic. I smiled and grabbed the keys to her's car and walked out.

I wasn't really sure what I needed. If I didn't bring something with me from New York, it was already in my room. I have a feeling that Alice had something to do with that. Actually, I was positive Alice had something to do with that, since the majority of my clothes were too fashionable for a typical day and the majority of what I brought was too plain for really going out when I wanted to look good. I didn't want to bring my better clothes; he liked them. I didn't want anything he liked.

I considered driving to Port Angeles, but the local store would have to do if I wanted to get home when I said. I'm sure they had enough to get me through the next week. I pulled into a spot and walked into the store. I kept catching myself spending more time keeping an eye on everyone that walked by and less on the clothes in front of me. Maybe this was a bad idea.


	7. Jeans

**Emmett**

I want to enter a contest for wearing out jeans. I go through them so fast this fucking store gave me a discount. I walked in and instinctively headed towards the jeans. I could do this with my eyes shut. I nodded politely at the cashier as I passed and made my way to the back of the store.

"Please leave me alone." I paused at a familiar voice. How did I know that voice? "I'm fine, I can carry it." I looked over to see Rose, Jasper's sister. She was talking to Mike. Shit, that idiot wasn't about to leave her alone no matter what he said. He was harmless, but an idiot. I started walking over until I caught an all too familiar expression flash across Rosalie's face. I quickened my pace.

"What's up, Mike?" I could tell I stood a little too close to Rose when she backed away a little.

"Nothing, I'm just welcoming Rose back to town." He was staring at Rose like she was something to eat.

"It's Rosalie." She almost whispered. Shit she was nervous or something. Maybe it had something to do with whatever happened in New York. And apparently she didn't like Rose; I should probably remember that.

"Rosey, c'mon. Let's hang out a little. I haven't seen you since high school." What a persistent little shit.

"Just back off, man." I took a quick step between him and Rosalie, blocking his view.

"What? Are you two dating or something?"

I turned around to say something to Rosalie but only saw her half-filled basket sitting on a shelf. I heard the bell on the door ring and look over in time to see Rosalie through the closing door.

When Mike realized she was gone he turned his attention to the next girl he could see. That seemed to handle itself.

I bought my usual six-pack of jeans with a few eye-raising extras.


	8. Everyone

**Rosalie**

Mom was a little surprised when I came home. I was going to stall a little, but I just wanted to actually relax before everyone came. Everyone. Would Jasper bring Emmett? Is it rude to ask that he doesn't come? Should I even worry about being rude? I really wanted to ask Esme to tell Jasper, but I couldn't make myself do it.

I could hear people coming in. If I didn't go down they'd start talking about me. I look at a few of the dresses and outfits Alice got for me, but settled on jeans and a t shirt. I'd have to try shopping again; maybe if I went at a different time Mike wouldn't be there.

The moment I hit the last step Alice was pretty much charging at me. "Rosalie! We have so much catching up to do! So much to talk about! I am so happy you're home!"

Something about the way Alice said 'you're home' made me feel good. I don't know why that thought never crossed my mind, but I never really considered being home. I guess part of me felt like it wasn't really over; that I'd have to go back to New York any day now. "I am."

"Everyone's in the living room, Nessie is getting so big!" I felt a pain deep in my stomach, a pain I hadn't felt since before coming home, but I kept walking.

I smiled weakly when I saw Nessie, "Hi, baby. You're so beautiful." Bella brought her closer and the pain seemed to increase. I knew it was psychological; all of that was over and done with. Carlisle said so, the doctors said so, but it still hurt. I gave Nessie a quick kiss on her forehead before walking over to Jasper.

Jasper had an amazing ability to calm me down. Alice agreed. I'm not even sure he realized he was doing it, but I very much appreciated it right now. "I'm pretty sure Mom's making everything in the kitchen right now."

"She probably is. I think she's been waiting for this dinner since the moment she picked me up." I suddenly felt guilty for making her wait.

"Nobody is in a rush for anything. This isn't New York. Take your time." His voice lowered a little at that last part.

I mouthed a 'thank you' before looking around. Edward was now holding Nessie. He smiled as he looked up at me, but said nothing. Typical Edward. He was the type of guy who said more with his actions than his words anyway; oh, and his music. I'm surprised he isn't playing right now. He has been playing obsessively since well before I could remember. Forks is pretty lucky to have him as a music teacher.

I looked around the room again, feeling like someone was missing. Emmett. From the little I know about him, he's probably in the kitchen.

We sat at the table when Esme called us in and I looked around again, still no Emmett. Maybe he didn't come. Of course he didn't come. He's not part of this family, this is a family dinner.

After a minute of silence everyone started talking. I got a few vague questions and made some comments but every time I glanced at Nessie the pain made me want to leave the table. Dinner ended before I realized, but my plate was empty so I must have eaten at some point.

As everyone said their goodbyes Alice walked over with a bag "I almost forgot! Emmett wanted me to give this to you." I took the bag, completely bewildered, and tried to think about what that could mean. Alice interrupted my thoughts about it "Let me know if you ever want to get out of this house and eat at my place. You could even stay the night, like old times."

"I'll text you." I gave her a hug and waited as everyone left before going to my room. I opened the bag, confused at what I was seeing. Where did these clothes come from? How… the store. He must have picked up the stuff in my basket, but I didn't pay. Did he pay for them? I would assume so. I don't even know how much I owe him for these things. I searched the bag for a receipt, but there was nothing. Shit. I don't want to owe anyone anything.


	9. What's Gone with the Wind?

**Rosalie**

As promised I finally texted Alice… a week later. She didn't seem to mind. She replied right away with multiple offers to hang out or come over for dinner. We settled on dinner tonight. Actually, Alice pleaded for me to come over today and I knew I couldn't just sit in my room forever. If I wanted mom and dad to leave me alone about the psychologist thing I'd have to get out.

I took a shower and put on one of my new outfits. Something about it didn't feel right. Until I paid Emmett back these didn't feel like my clothes. It felt like… like he owned me. Hopefully he'll be there tonight so I can pay him back.

 **Emmett**

"Why is she so nuts?" I watched Alice run around the house setting things up, changing things, checking food, getting extra sheets and towels for the extra bedroom. It was like she was expecting Rosalie to move in.

"Sometimes I feel like it's Alice and Rosalie that are the siblings." He never even looked up from his book, not that I really expected him to. I reached over and pulled the book out of his hands. He let out an audible sigh, "Seriously, dude?"

"I just want to know what you're reading now." I looked over the book, flipping through a few pages.

"You know you could have just asked."

"This worked. What's gone with the wind?"

"A book, moron. You're holding it."

"No, like, what did the wind take away?"

He pulled the book back and started reading without another word. Clearly he didn't know yet.

"Dammit!" I heard Alice yell. Jasper started to put his book down. "Emmett!" He went back to reading.

"Shit, man. Why is your wife yelling for me?"

"Did you mess up something? Did you break something? Did you not clean something?"

"Oh fuck." The bathroom. She's running around like a crazy person and I never cleaned the bathroom yesterday. I thought she was crazy for thinking Rosalie would be coming to stay. I thought she was waiting for Rosalie to get in touch with her. How could she have known?

"Emmett!" Her voice probably woke up every dog in the neighborhood.

"I'm coming." I bolted up and ran to the bathroom. She was standing in there like she was ready to murder someone. "I'm cleaning it now. I swear." I grabbed the cleaner from her hands and started working. After a few seconds she seemed satisfied and left me to finish.

A few minutes later she stopped by the door, the sweetest smile on her face "I'm going to get Rosalie, if this bathroom isn't clean by the time I get back I am going to scrub it down again with your face." She terrified me sometimes "And you won't get any dinner."

"That's not fair." I tried to clean faster.


	10. You Didn't Know

**Rosalie**

Alice spent most of the dinner talking about her new fashion ideas and Jasper's new business. "So do you think you'll stick with this one, Jasper?" I turned my attention to him, partly because adding him to the conversation typically had a calming effect.

"I think so. It's actually going very well and with the different jobs I'm not getting bored with it." You could always count on Jasper to give straight-forward answers.

"He's not allowed to abandon me. He handles all of the complicated shit."

"What complicated shit? The money and schedules?"

"Yeah, all of that. I'm more of a physical guy." I'd say so… what? Whoa. What was I thinking?

Tonight was the first night I really got a look at Emmett. He was a big guy with dark curly hair cut short and stunning blue eyes. He was definitely easy to look at. Seeing his arms flex as he used his hands to assist with his talking was also quite distracting. I saw Alice grin in the corner of my eye. Did she notice my looking at Emmett.

Just as I started to turn my attention to Alice Emmett looked at me "So, what types of things do you like to do."

I shrugged slightly. So many years of doing what _he_ wanted, trying to sneak things in and never getting to. I knew what I liked, but it was hard to admit it.

"You don't know?" He cocked his head slightly, the way a confused puppy might.

I had to come up with something "I like going dancing." I spoke barely above a whisper. I did like dancing, but it's been so long.

"I bet there were some fancy dancing places in New York. I bet you had to fight the guys off."

I quickly looked at Alice "I—I don't feel that great."

Alice frowned slightly, but a frown filled with concern, not anger. "I made up the guest room. You can lay down."

As quickly as I could I stood up "Excuse me." I made my way up to the guest room – Alice had pointed it out during the tour when I first came.

 **Emmett**

Alice stared at me. "What?"

She sighed and looked at Jasper. He nodded, as if she said something to him, and looked at me. "We probably should have told you a little more."

"Little more about what? About why Rosalie came home? It wasn't money issues or something?" I tried to think about what they said. She had some trouble and needed to come home. Be calm and don't push her. "Was I too forceful or something?"

Jasper shook his head. "No, um. She went to New York for school and while she was there she met this guy. I hated him from the start but she decided she was in love. We started losing contact with her and she barely visited, but when we did hear from her things weren't exactly right. Edward called the police to check things out once, but from what we could find out she turned them away. One day Carlisle got a call from her. She was in pain, physically and emotionally. He had been abusing her – probably the entire time, but we don't really know."

Holy fucking shit. I looked down at my plate but I couldn't eat. I'm not sure how long we sat there before Alice spoke up "You didn't know."

"Should I say something to her?" I recognized that look she gave Mike in the store. I had to have known something like that was going on.

I turned when I heard footsteps. Rosalie walked back to the table. "Emmett, I owe you for the clothes." She dropped money on the table next to my plate, then turned around and walked back to the guest room. I had completely forgotten about that. I didn't know what to say.


	11. and anything else

**Rosalie**

Alice called me a few times after that dinner. I think she was actually starting to get annoyed when I declined her offers. "I'll kick the boys out; it'll just be us. We can eat a ton of food and watch stupid movies."

"Ok, ok. That actually sounds fun." At least I wouldn't have to run into Emmett after that dinner. I couldn't tell if I was angry with him or just embarrassed with my reaction. Did I have any right to be angry? It's not like he knew. I think I'm just angry, not necessarily with him, but with everything. "I'll drive over soon."

On my way over I noticed a van that said **_McCarty Cullen Construction_** and very small under that it said **_and anything else_**. I don't know why, but I pulled behind the van and looked at the small house. Emmett was up on a ladder cleaning out gutters while Jasper was below bagging leaves. Maybe because I was trying to prove to myself that I wasn't mad at Emmett or because I really wanted to just get my life back to normal, I got out of the car and walked over "I like the van." The fact that they had a van with an actual, permanent label on it made all of this seem official. Like, just maybe, this one would last.

"It took me forever to convince him it was necessary." Emmett shouted as he turned around too quickly, causing the ladder to jerk a little.

"Be careful!" I shouted to him, more of a command. He didn't flinch at all, though.

"I say that to him on a daily basis, but nothing's every happened. I guess he's sometimes in more control than it looks, or just that fucking lucky." Jasper said, looking from me to Emmett. Emmett clearly heard by the way he laughed, but said nothing else as he went back to work.

Jasper set the bag down and walked over to me "Are you ok?"

I smiled slightly and nodded "I'm as good as I think I can be right now." He nodded, giving an understanding smile. "Alice invited me over; she said she was going to kick you two out so it would just be us."

"Alice is probably dying from excitement right now." Jasper looked up towards Emmett "We're staying at my parent's tonight!"

"That's perfect! Mom always has the best food!" Emmett shouted as he started climbing down.

"I'll leave you two to finish." I paused for a moment before starting to turn to leave.

"We're almost done. Maybe we could all get lunch together before you kick us out."

I scanned his face for a moment. That may have been the closest to a verbal 'I miss you' that I will ever get from Jasper, but those words were clear in his expression.

I nodded "I'm good with anything." My mind flashes through about 100 options that were down the street from me in New York that weren't available here in Forks. There was a part of me that really missed those things.

"Emmett, start packing up so we can go eat." Emmett jumped down the last few rungs of the ladder and started folding it down.

"You're just trying to get me used to Emmett." I said playfully, but also a little unsure. I'm not sure why I was still a little unsure about Emmett. Everyone else seemed to love him.

"He's pretty much family, now." Jasper grinned, but I could tell there was something serious about that statement.

"I'll go get Alice, just text us where we should meet you." Jasper gave me a hug and went to help Emmett clean up. I went back to my car and drove to get Alice, trying to understand how there could be anything serious about Emmett.


	12. Or is it?

**Rosalie**

Just as I got Alice she got a call from Emmett. They were headed to a new diner in the area. We arrived and went in to see Jasper and Emmett at a table. I had an odd moment of panic in the 5 steps between the door and the table. Do I sit between Jasper and Alice and have to face Emmett or do I sit between Emmett and Alice or Jasper? My mind was torn between giving Emmett even a fraction of a chance and running like hell. I've had enough with strange guys, I just want time with my family. Emmett's not my family.

Without another thought I saw down next to Emmett with Alice to my right. "Sorry." I whispered. I don't know why, but it slipped out of my lips.

Emmett gave me a sideways look, but said nothing about it. Instead he started with "Jasper almost took out a window in the van." He said it like it was a joke.

After a moment I finally looked at Jasper and could tell from his expression that he wasn't joking. "Really? What did you do?" I laughed a little; which caught me a little by surprise.

"If someone wasn't goofing off I wouldn't have been trying to get the stuff packed by myself."

"I was making the important decision on where to eat so we could impress the ladies." I saw him look at me as he spoke.

My breath caught in my throat as the waitress came by to take our drink orders.

The rest of dinner went surprisingly well. I even remember laughing a few more times at something Emmett said… actually, laughing at a lot more of what Emmett said. He was definitely easy to hang out with.

As we were waiting to pay I looked at Emmett "How did you end up in Forks?"

Emmett kept his grin, but I could tell there was a change. He shrugged "I don't know. I left one place and wound up here."

"That's usually how moving works." I tried to think of something else to say. If I got to know him, maybe I wouldn't be as nervous around him.

"Everyone has their variations, but that's the gist of it. Though, mine was a little unexpected and included a week or so of me living in my car, but what's life without those little adventures?" He spoke as if this was typical, even ending his question with a laugh. I glanced at Jasper who was watching Emmett; Alice was paying at the register.

"I'm sorry," was all I could manage.

He grinned wider "It's not your fault." Just as quickly he became very serious. Even in the short time I knew him, I never would have guessed he could be this serious. "Or is it?" He asked with such conviction that I actually paused for a moment to remember if I was the reason he had to live in his car during a time when I didn't even know he existed. Just as I was realizing the joke he started laughing – and quickly returned the Emmett I'm trying to get used to.


	13. Horrible Management

**Rosalie**

Weeks went by and suddenly I found myself use to Emmett, the way one might get used to a new dog. He pretty much followed Jasper everywhere and ate everything in sight. Wow, he was a lot more like a dog than I realized. Oh god, that's horrible.

I've also gotten a little more comfortable with his looks. He's pretty intimidating, but after getting to know him he doesn't seem so big. I am a little curious about his story – sometimes when he's talking I think of him living in his car – but as someone who's not ready to share her story I don't want to ask him his. If he wanted me to know, he'd tell me.

I had also finally convinced Esme that she didn't need to be around as much so she started going back to helping at the hospital most days. Today she was going to be out for most of the day working on some fundraiser. I was in the den reading when I heard the front door open. I froze for a moment, waiting to hear or see someone, but nothing. I heard footsteps walking around. I never got a text that someone was coming, Esme or Carlisle would have announced themselves – they knew that this freaked me out a little. Who the hell was it? Why couldn't I force myself to ask?

I realized at one point that they walked into the kitchen and I instantly had an idea of who it was.

"Emmett?" I didn't whisper, but it wasn't as loud as I meant.

"Hey Rose—alie." He paused after 'Rose' perhaps expecting to stop there. I hated Rose, a certain someone used to call me that.

I stood up and walked to the kitchen. He was making himself a sandwich. "Can I help you?"

"No, I'm good. We're working on a house near here so I decided to stop here for lunch. I guess you could help. You want to make us sandwiches and I'll find the chips." He finished the sandwich he was making.

"How many sandwiches do you need? You just made yours."

"This is my now sandwich. I'll need one for lunch when I get back to Jasper."

I laughed quietly, shaking my head, as I grabbed the bread from in front of him. "Do you like it?"

"The sandwich? It was good, I guess. Why?"

I laughed again. "No, your job; the business."

"I love it. It's what I did before moving here. I worked for my dad. He owned a similar type of company; a 'do whatever you need' company. It was great work, just horrible management." Some of his words muffled as he ate his sandwich.

"Horrible management? You said your dad owned it."

"Yeah. He was an ass." He didn't sound angry or upset. He sounded the way a person might after stating a fact like 'the sky is blue.'

"Oh." What do you say to that?

He paused after finishing his last bite. "It sucked and after a while I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I packed up my car and drove until I decided to stop. I originally stopped in Port Angeles and one day ran into Jasper and Alice while Jasper was buying some supplies. We got to talking and he mentioned starting his company. Alice made him offer me a job. I moved to Forks and we did a little under-the-table work. The two of us make a pretty sick team so we decided to officially start our own company. It was when we were filling out paperwork that I had to admit I was still living in my car and they offered me a room." He got a coke from the fridge and drink a little while I took in what he had just said. Before I could respond he added "Your brother and sister-in-law are pretty awesome. Your whole family is awesome."

I smiled "I don't know what I'd do without them."

"They really missed you. And while they hated the circumstances, they're all really happy to have you home." He was crossing a line.

"You…" I took a deep breath. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up… I just… I just started talking. Sometimes I don't stop."

After an awkward pause I place my hand on his arm. "It's really ok." I glanced at me hand on him. I felt warm, safe, and something else. It just felt right. Not like comforting Jasper. I quickly pulled my hand away; I didn't need that.

I could feel him looking at me while I finished making the sandwiches. I suddenly felt flushed. "I—I'm sorry. Can you finish? I should—I need to lie down." I set everything down and quickly went up to my room without waiting for a response or even looking at him.

 **Emmett**

I called Jasper as I finished making the sandwiches. "Do you think it's too soon for Rosalie to go on a date?"

"What? Who? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you think it's ok if someone asks Rosalie out on a date?"

"I guess it's up to her. I don't know. Who?"

"I got lunch, I'll be back soon." I hung up.


	14. Furniture

**Emmett**

Jasper eventually figured it out when I brought him lunch that day. He got oddly quiet, which he usually does when he's thinking about stuff. He never said no.

Actually asking her out was a little harder than I expected. I couldn't ask her alone because what if it freaked her out and I couldn't ask her in front of everyone else because… well, if it freaked her out they'd be pissed.

As far as I knew, Jasper was the only one who knew, though after these couple weeks I was expecting him to say something to Alice. I looked up from my bowl of cereal as she walked in. "Morning" I barely uttered. Mornings weren't my thing.

"Jasper is still out! Did you two stay up late last night?" She giggled, turning the oven on.

"It had nothing to do with me. He was still reading that grapes book when I went to bed."

She stared at me for a moment. "The Grapes of Wrath?" I shrugged. All those books he read had funny names. "I bet I could find a book you liked."

"It's not worth the trouble. Reading's never been my thing." Alice was cooking eggs and bacon. Alice and Jasper were always trying to get me to read something. I guess I should stop picking on him for reading so much. But on my god, he read so much. How could someone read that much?

After stealing some eggs and bacon I decided to head out. I hated being stuck in the house for too long and it was actually a nice day today. I got into my truck and drove off, not sure where I was heading. I had stopped by the local park and sat, listening to music for a little, when my phone rang. "What's up?" I said as I answered.

"Emmett, uh…" It was Rosalie. "Are you with Jasper?"

"No. He was still sleeping when I left the house."

"Oh. That's why he didn't answer. I'm sorry. I'll call Alice."

"Can I help with anything?"

"Actually, I was going to ask the two of you to help me with some furniture, but… just have Jasper call me when he wakes up."

Before I could respond she hung up. I turned around and called her back.

"Emmett?"

"I can call Alice and tell her to send Jasper over when he wakes up, but is there something I could start on?"

"Um… yeah... I guess. I'm supposed to go to Port Angeles today to pick some things up. Do you want to come?" This may have been the first time Rosalie was actually willing to hang out alone. I mean, we've been stuck alone a few times, but to actually ask. This was looking pretty good.

I pulled up to the house and saw Rosalie standing on the porch. She was beautiful. I got out of the truck as she walked over and went around to help her in.

"Thank you, but I'm fine."

"It's a big step." I opened the door and took her hand, helping her up.

Rosalie was pretty quiet on the way to Port Angeles. I played some music and we had the general 'how have you been since the last time I saw you' conversation.

"If you give me the slip for pickup I can get the stuff and you can shop."

"Really? Thank you so much." She fished the slip out of her purse and started placing it on the center console. She paused "That's not fair. You're doing me a favor. I'll wait and you can shop."

I stifled a laugh "I'm really ok. I honestly think I'd rather wait for the furniture."

She set the slip down. "Thank you, again."

I dropped her off at the beginning of the strip and pulled up to the furniture store. I've picked up plenty of things here for some jobs, so this was pretty routine. Except for the part where they was a mix-up and it'd be an hour wait. I texted Rosalie and while she apologized again, I'm sure she was happy for the time.

She had gotten a dresser and end tables, I assume for her room. The dressers were backordered and were supposed to show up today. When everything did show up we loaded it into the back of my truck. I called Rosalie, letting her know.

"I'm at the book store next door. I'll be right out." The fucking bookstore. I guess twins had to have something in common.

I waited for her to come out. She set a few bags in the back seat and climbed into the front. I looked at the time, "Do you… are you hungry?"

"I could eat."


	15. Quinoa Tabbouleh

I apologize for the delay in posting. Life, ya' know? Anyway, I'm back. I want to apologize in advanced. I have a google doc full of many chapters I need to add to this story that I just never got around to adding here. Which is good because I have plenty of chapters to consistently add. What isn't necessarily great is that I was writing off and on this past year so while I was able to stay consistent within the one document, I definitely may have included some inconsistencies between what I'm adding here on out and what I had before. I apologize for any odd little changes - I tried to check for the major things, but just didn't check specifically... Anyway, here's to some new chapters.

 **Emmett**

I pulled into the first parking spot and looked at some of the nearby options. "I… uh…"

I could see her turning to look at me from the corner of her eye. "I like that place over there." She was quiet, almost unsure.

"Do you really?" I didn't want her thinking she was doing me a favor by picking a place called _Garden Fresh_. I mean, seriously, I'm not a rabbit.

"Yes." She nodded, her voice a little more confident. Then suddenly her demeanor changed. "I mean. If that's ok with you?"

This I recognized. That's the voice of someone afraid to have an option. My mom used to sound like that.

 **Rosalie**

I couldn't figure out his expression, and as soon as I tried to put some thought into it his face changed. It lightened; there was that stupid grin. Then he spoke, "Perfect."

He was quick to get out of the jeep; I just knew he was going to come over and try to help me out. I tried to be quicker, but stumbled on the large step. I one instant I was free falling and in the next it was like I was getting hugged by a tree. A soft tree. Gently it set me down and backed away, keeping its branches on my arms to steady me.

Sometimes you can know someone for days, even weeks, and never really get a good look at them. Never really see them. Once steady, I looked up and finally saw Emmett. He was a lot taller than I thought; he easily has a foot on me. He was that odd mix of strength and… softness? I don't think he'd like that word. But I couldn't think of a better one.

"Are you alright?" He asked, quickly taking his hands off me. Yet, as much as my body seemed to relax after being let go, part of me wanted him to keep holding on. I'd have to be careful not to do that again.

"Yes, sorry. Let's go."

We were seated quickly and ordered our drinks. As I looked over the menu I couldn't help but glance up at Emmett.

"What's Quinn-oh-uh?"

"What?" I started scanning the menu, trying to figure out what he was looking at.

"Quinn-oh-uh taboolay. Near the bottom."

I finally realized what he was saying and couldn't keep the smile off my face; I think I even chuckled a little. "I'm sorry." I tried to stop, but couldn't. "Quinoa Tabbouleh. It's a grain, like rice, with vegetables mixed in." His inquisitive bordering confusion look prompted my next thought. "The next page has… other types of food."

"That's alright, I'll get this thing. Say it again."

"Quinoa Tabbouleh." Repeating it was almost a reflex, but my actual reaction came next. "Really? You don't strike me as a vegetable type of person."

"Then you clearly don't know me, because I'm not a particular food type of person, I'm just a food person."

After butchering the name of the dish despite having me repeat it about three more times, we sat waiting for the food to arrive.

"What was it like growing up in this place?"


	16. An Open Book

**Emmett**

She was suddenly an open book. She had no problems talking about Forks and Washington and school.

"You know, I'm the reason Jasper and Alice are together?"

"Oh? How did you manage that?" Honestly, the thought of Jasper and Alice _not_ being together was almost baffling. I've never met two people that matched so perfectly.

"Alice was my best friend through Middle and High School. We met at some doctor thing our parents dragged us to. Even though she was younger, she was always so mature, so we could always talk about similar things. At some point during my Junior year and her 8th grade year we did what every kid does, we start dreaming of college and going places and we realized we were heading in two different directions. I didn't want to lose her, so I convinced Jasper to date it. I swear to god, though, they already had the idea because in less than a week they were inseparable and it's been that way ever since. I'll tell you thought, dad was a little concerned. When Jasper turned 18 Alice was only 15; there were a lot of rules. I think she's part of the reason he ended up staying around here." At what point was she going to take a breath? "Not that he had big college dreams. He always planned to start his own business. So I guess that worked out. Plus, our parents really tried to limit their time together until Alice was a little older. But they stuck it out. "

I think she noticed my attention wavering. "I'm sorry. I'm talking a lot."

I shook my head slightly. "No, sorry. Keep going."

"That's pretty much it. Where did you want to go to college?"

"Oh, no. I never had that plan. I didn't really have too many academic plans." What was I supposed to tell this girl that seemed to have college plans since kindergarten? That I didn't even finish high school? I was definitely moving this conversation along. "What did you study in college?"

"English. I wanted to be a writer."

"Wanted? What do you want now?"

The food came, and she seemed to focus her attention there. I didn't push the question. I started eating whatever it is I ordered. "This is really good."

"I'm glad. I was a little worried."

"I told you, I'm a food person." I grinned, scarfing the food down. I wasn't going to admit that this meal was definitely going to leave me hungry.

"I think I still want to be a writer. I was writing for a magazine in New York. I just didn't give it much thought here. I'm just trying to get over… I'm…" She started poking at her food. "Just trying to get back on my feet, I mean."

I nodded. I didn't want to say much more. I didn't want to set her off.

When we finished I grabbed the bill and paid. I think she wanted to say something but I didn't give her the chance. Quietly we walked back to the car and started driving. "Keen-yah?"

"What?" Suddenly she burst out, "Quinoa!" It was barely audible through her laughter.


	17. Nothing

**Rosalie**

It's been a few weeks since that dinner I seemed to push it to the back of my mind, though sometimes I did think about it. I don't know why. I'd see Emmett and would see the tall, tree of a man that caught me. The gentleman that paid the bill. The good conversation. I couldn't tell if it was him, or if I was just amazed at meeting a guy who actually did those things.

I did spend more time with Alice and Jasper, and Emmett since he was always around. Jasper seemed a little wary of Emmett and I getting too close. It was the day he actually set his book down and walked over to sit between us on the couch that I knew something was up. How upset can someone be about their friend and sister getting dinner weeks ago.

I was sitting at home when the door open. While I expected it to be Emmett coming to make some lunch while he waited for Jasper to get lunch, it was actually Jasper. "You ok?"

"Sorry, I'm just getting some lunch."

"Um, hey. Did something happen with you and Emmett?" I had to ask.

Jasper started to speak and stopped. For someone who almost seemed to be able calm the emotions of anyone in the same room as him, he was bad at hiding his own. "Don't get me wrong, I think Emmett's a great guy, but"

"It was dinner and nothing else. I can take care of myself." I knew what he was saying and there was nothing between us.

"Like you did in New York?" There was a slight bitterness that stung.

I didn't know what to say to that. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes. It was easy to see him instantly regret his words. "Rosalie, I'm… I just meant…"

"I know what you meant!" I don't remember standing up, but I was, fists clenched. "Nothing is going to happen, not any time soon. I _learned_ from that fucking mistake. It was a dinner that just happened and that was it. It's nice to find a guy that isn't a shithead for a change and that's it." I stormed upstairs, hoping he wouldn't follow.

I didn't even shut my door, I just started pacing across my floor. I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't even hear his footsteps and jumped when I saw a figure at my door.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry. I'm just trying."

"You're a little late for that."

"I know. That's the problem." He sat on the bed, "I couldn't protect you there, but I can't let that happen again."

"And you think Emmett is going to do that to me?" I was actually getting a little nervous. Was there something about Emmett I didn't know about?

"No."

"Nothing's going on." I finally stopped pacing and looked at him. "Have you been thinking about this for weeks? Since we had dinner."

"I'm not saying I'm being rational about this." He finally smiled.

I shook my head and sat next to him. "I'll tell you if I ever meet someone like that so you can act all pissy and moody around them and freak them out."

"That's all I ask." He stood up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Emmett's hungry. If I wait any longer he might eat the truck."

I chuckled as he walked out. As I listened to his footsteps descend the stairs and continued to sit and think. "If I ever met a guy like that" I mutter, but thought to myself _If I ever met a guy like Emmett_. These are those stupid thoughts that kept coming up.


	18. Fine with Ladders

**Emmett**

We were coming so close to the end of this job. It was a relatively simple job – cleaning gutters, repair the deck, painting, gardening, yard work, blah blah blah – a collection of mind numbers. The cherry on the cake was that this house was the biggest fucker in Forks. I was up on the ladder, trying to finish to gutters when Jasper came around from the back of the house.

"I finished the deck. Want lunch?"

"Me doing this job revolves around the fact that lunch has suddenly been included."

"It's how I get away with paying you a little less." He laughed. That couldn't be further from the truth. He was always passing any tips along to me and I had a feeling that any losses came from his paycheck because I know for a fact we've had some and I've never gotten a hit. "Get down and do some of this landscaping. I'll be back shortly."

I sighed, looking at all of these gutters. I just wanted to get them done, but I climbed down anyway. "For a guy whose job involves ladders, you're sure freaked out about them."

"I'm fine with ladders, I'm just not fine with you on a ladder. Get some of those plants in the ground and I'll be back soon." He got into the truck and drove off.

I started some of the landscaping when I felt a raindrop. I glanced up at the gutters. I could at least finish the gutters quickly, before the rain really got going. No point in putting them off.

I climbed up the ladder and started cleaning again. Jasper could freak out all he wanted, but when the owners are happy they have working gutters again I'm sure he'll calm down. That's when I heard a truck approaching.


	19. Twisting Ladders

**Rosalie**

I was on my way home from a job interview. Talking to Emmett got me thinking about writing, so I applied to a few places around here and finally got an interview with the local paper. It wasn't much but it was a start; a new start. My thoughts were flooding with all sorts of ideas, though I knew I'd get stuck with some of the smaller writing pieces to begin. I'd find a way to put my own spin on those things.

I saw something up ahead; it was Emmett working. Maybe they needed something - food, probably food - but then I realized the truck wasn't there. Jasper was probably out for that very thing. But Emmett wasn't working, he was looking down at something.

As I got closer I saw this man standing a few yards from the base of the ladder, yelling up at Emmett. What the hell? Maybe it was the owner pissed about something. As much as I wanted to keep going, I got a weird feeling that I needed to stop. I pulled over by the house and cracked my window, hoping I could hear what was going on.

"Wasting my time making me teach you all this shit and you just abandon me?! I'm stuck with those shitty day workers and losing everything I built!"

What the fuck? Emmett looked petrified; he was pale. The ladder seemed to shake under him. I quickly called Jasper.

"You ok?" That's how he always answered my calls.

"I don't know what's going on, but I think the owner of the house is screaming at Emmett. Emmett's pretty freaked."

"John's screaming at Emmett? Why's he home?"

"Mr. Harper? That's not Mr. Harper." I knew John Harper; sweet man. That definitely wasn't Mr. Harper. I think Jasper said something else, but I stopped listening. My heart sank when I finally realized what was going on. The guy had moved forward to the ladder; Emmett was screaming at him to fuck off. And then he grabbed the ladder. "Jasper, he's… oh god." He started twisting the ladder and I watched as it started falling, sending Emmett into the side of the house and down into the bushes below. I was screaming before even getting out of my car. I tried to dial 911 as I bolted over.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man said as he turned towards me.

I stopped quickly bringing the phone to my ear. "The police is on their way." He took a step towards me and I stepped back. The moment someone answered I stammered the address, asking for police and an ambulance. They started asking me about Emmett's condition. "I don't know, I can't get to him. This guy won't let me, please hurry." And just like that, the man got in his truck and sped away.

I ran over to Emmett, absolutely clueless. It was a tangle of clothes, blood, bushes, and body. Then I realized he was moving. He was trying to get up. "Emmett, please just wait. Don't get up. Help is coming." I crouched down next to him, reaching out to take his hand. "Who was that?" I don't know why, but I had a feeling.

"What? What happened?" I couldn't see his face, but the confusion was strong in his words.

"I think you hit your head."


	20. Look at Me

**Emmett**

I could feel shooting pain throughout my body, but at the same time I didn't feel like this was my body. The pain seemed so far away. It was like my brain knew whatever was happening should hurt more but I couldn't feel it.

Rosalie's voice seemed so far away. I could feel her holding my hand but when I tried to close my hand around hers, I just couldn't.

It felt like hours before something changed. It was a different voice. A new sensation like I was floating. And a deep exhaustion from inside.

 **Rosalie**

"Emmett, hey. Look at me." His eyes fluttered back open. "You're going to be OK." I tried to sound as reassuring as possible as they bandaged his head and treated other wounds. They rushed him into the ambulance and I followed right in. I wasn't letting him out of my sight. Just as the doors were shutting I saw Jasper's truck.

I sat and watched as they did everything they could for Emmett. I had never felt so helpless.

That was until we were in the hospital. They disappeared with Emmett through the doors, not letting me follow. I was asked questions I didn't know the answer to and ended up having to just sit and wait. Carlisle was the first to find me.

"Is he OK? Please," He pulled me into a hug, cutting off my pleas.

"I don't know everything yet but they're doing all they can. He was still awake when I saw him which is a good sign." Carlisle spoke quietly and just held me.

"I'll kill that bastard!"

I jumped back and looked at Jasper walking in. He looked furious. "It wasn't his fault!"

"What?" He froze, confused. "I'm not talking about Emmett." He turned his attention to Carlisle, "Charlie talked to some neighbors. I think George was here."

"George?" Nobody acknowledged me.

"Do they know where he went?" Carlisle asked, glancing around the room.

"No, but a neighbor had a camera and they got the license place number."

"Who's George?"

"The guy Emmett got in a fight with." Jasper spat.

"I figured that. But _who_ is he?"

"Emmett's dad."

Part of me knew this. He looked too familiar. He sounded familiar. It sounded like that sweet voice I knew except full of anger. A tone of Emmett's voice I never considered possible.


	21. Lights, Voices, Beeps

**Emmett**

Lights, voices, beeps, darkness, new voices, different beeps. The cycle continued. I think I vomited at some point. I think I talked to someone. I just couldn't keep my mind on anything.

The only constant was a dizzy feeling. The dizziness that comes from closing your eyes in one room and opening them in another. Wanting to ask questions but forgetting them the moment you open your mouth. Being asked questions 10 times before realizing what was being asked. Constantly being told it'll be alright when you have no idea what's wrong.

I know there's a pain but I couldn't locate it. It seemed to move. And sometimes I couldn't feel it, but I knew it was still there.

What felt like only moments after Rosalie asking me to look at her yet weeks after climbing up that damned ladder everything seemed to stop. Quiet beeps and distance voices filled my ears but nothing else. No movement, no questions. I closed my eyes.

 **Rosalie**

It wasn't until well after everyone was here that the doctor finally came out. Esme had Nessie, Bella and Edward were holding hands as they sat watching Nessie. Jasper was clearly distraught though he tried to hide it while Alice sat next to him, rubbing his back. I was next to Jasper. I didn't know what to do. I just kept staring at the doors to the back, waiting for Carlisle, waiting for someone.

I flinched every time the doors opened and finally a doctor walked over. "You're here for Emmett?"

Jasper stood up, "yes, that's us. How is he?"

"I assume there's no family here?" The doctor glanced at us.

"We're more family to him than anyone else." Jasper was almost vicious in his delivery. Both Alice and I stood up next to him, Alice wrapping her arm around his.

The doctor nodded, "Carlisle said the same thing. I just had to confirm." He paused slightly. "The minor injuries will heal just fine. Quite a number of cuts and bruises, some needed stitches, especially the one on his head, but were expecting them all to heal just fine. He has a cracked rib that will heal with time. His left wrist is broken, to which he replied 'it's a good thing I'm right handed.'"

The doctor smiled slightly, I think trying to soften the blow of what I assume is bad new coming, but Jasper spoke up first, "What?"

The doctor tried to keep his smile, "I just wanted to highlight his positive spirit. That's going to be import…"

Jasper cut him off, "That's to be expected from him. I meant his comment. Did he actually say that? He's left handed."

The doctor frowned slightly. "Ah. There were a few comments that seemed a little.. Off. I guess that'll lead to some of the more serious injuries. He has a Patellar Fracture. Uh, a broken kneecap on his left leg." He clearly saw our confusion. "I've already talked to Carlisle about treatments and recovery. He also suffered a concussion, which might explain some of those unusual comments. We know it's not too severe but we won't know more until he wakes up."

I think he still sensed our confusion and stopped. "Can we see him?" Jasper finally asked.

"He's sleeping now and we're monitoring him. One or two can go back but I think it's better if wait and see how he is before we bring back too many… "

"I'm going." I blurted out. I don't know why that came out but it did.

Jasper quickly followed, "I'll go back with her."

Alice nodded and sat back down. I felt a little bad, Alice knew him much better than I did. But maybe that's why I spoke up first. Maybe I wanted to beat Alice to the punch.


	22. Not Emmett

**Rosalie**

Jasper and I walked back with the doctor. I had no idea what to expect. I saw him when he was in the ambulance, but everything was moving so fast yet so slow I couldn't pull my thoughts together. God, that seemed like days ago, but it had only been…

I had to glance at my watch. Oh wow. 6 hours. My brain couldn't tell if it was amazed at such little time or so much time.

I must have stopped, since Jasper asked, "You can go back if you want. Or wait here and I'll go in first."

I shook my head and walked ahead into the room. My breath caught in my throat at the sight. I felt like I was going to vomit.

 **Jasper**

That wasn't Emmett. That was some poor weak sap. Not Emmett. The bandaged head, the full leg cast, the cuts, scrapes, bruises. The quiet. I don't think I've ever entered a room with Emmett in it without some sort of booming greeting.

I took a few deep breaths and placed a hand on Rosalie's shoulder. I don't know why she was so set on coming. Maybe she wanted to see this. Maybe she wanted to see… herself? Dad showed me some of the pictures. Dad told me everything. This was not that different.

I sat down and just looked at him. And then I heard Rosalie muttering. "I should have done something earlier. I should have gotten out of the car. I should have called the police at the shouting."

"This is far from your fault. It's George's fault."

"Why was he even here?" She sat at the chair near Emmett and looking at me.

"I don't know. A few weeks ago he got a call from his dad. It seems he found out about our business. I don't know if he met someone who moved out or if he was actively looking for him. Has Emmett told you about that?" She nodded, so I continued, assuming she didn't hear the latest. "Well, it seems when Emmett left their business basically crashed and he blames Emmett. I mean, technically he's not wrong. But only because he's an ass and doesn't give a crap about his customers or workers. He just bullied Emmett enough to get Emmett do deal with all that stuff."

"I can't believe he'd try to kill Emmett though." I watched her as she took Emmett's hand in her's. She glanced at him and paused, almost like she expected something to happen. I realized I, too, was looking at Emmett. I was hoping something would happen.


	23. So Confused

**Emmett**

I woke up from one of the deepest sleeps I've ever had. My body was incredibly sore. Looking over I saw Rosalie asleep in the chair beside me. Jasper was crunched on the tiny couch along the side of the room. I started to get up. I wanted to move Rosalie to a more comfortable spot. But I instantly regretted that decision. I wouldn't call it pain so much, but just an extreme uncomfortableness. That's when I looked and saw my leg trapped in a cast that stretched from my foot to my hip. The fuck?

"EmmettI'llgetanurse." Rosalie was up looking around.

"What happened?" I watched her looking. "What are you looking for?"

She stopped and looked at me for a few seconds before speaking. "Doyouremembertheladderthebuttonthatcallsthenurse"

"The button. on the ladder?" I was sure that wasn't what she said but I just couldn't put the words together.

"The ladder." She repeated slower.

"I was on. the ladder."

I watched her glance at Jasper who was sitting up, watching us. I looked at Rosalie, not sure where this conversation was headed when I heard something. I looked at Jasper, "Did you say. something?"

He walked closer, "doyourememberehathappenedontheladder?"

I felt my right fist clench. What were they talking about. "I said I was. On the ladder." I started breathing heavily just as a nurse showed up.

"What'sgoingon." She started doing something. I don't know what. Then spoke again, "Emmettwewanttorunafewtestsifyouthinkyoureuptoit."

"Running? With my leg?" I was so confused. I brought my hand to my head only to finally notice that cast. My eyes seemed to well with tears. "What is everyone talking about?"

 **Rosalie**

I looked a the nurse, wanting her to pull something out of her pocket that would fix him. But she didn't. She let us know she was going to get the doctor and was gone.

I take Emmett's hand again and waited until he was looking at me. The sight of this tree of a man wilted and bent was almost too much. Slowly I said "What color is my shirt?"

He looked at me for a moment then spoke, "Black." He was still confused but went with it.

At a normal pace I spoke again, "What color is the wall paper in this room?"

The frustration flooded his face again, "There's no paper to color!"

Slowly I repeated myself. "What color is the wallpaper in this room?"

His eyes opened slightly. He seemed to realize I was repeating myself. "Blue." He Replied.

"Well, that's one test checked off." I didn't realize the doctor walked in. "Maybe two."

I moved out of the way as he walked to Emmett. Slowly he spoke "I'm going to do a few tests. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I think."

"Good, good." The doctor began shining lights in Emmett's eyes, having Emmett follow his fingers. A full eye exam. That went fine.

Then began the flood of doctors and tests. It was the auditory test that really shook him. He was missing beeps, mixing things up, and worst of all getting more frustrated by the second.

"These mood swings can be caused by the concussion. I'm sure he's frustrated, but my understanding is that he can typically brush those things off." The doctor explained to us.

Jasper nodded, "At the very least, I don't think he'd ever be set off that quickly."


	24. Permanent? Chronic?

**Rosalie**

Dad made us go home and as much as part of me didn't want to, another part was happy to be out of the hospital. I typically went to visit around lunch but today they were doing some new evaluations, so I stayed home.

I was sitting on the couch flipping through channels as I waited. Dad and Edward had run to the hospital to check on Emmett and see what was going on.

I jumped up when they walked through the door. "How was he?"

"He's doing a lot better understanding people. Most of our conversations were at a fairly normal pace, though there is still some confusion." Dad started. "But he's back to his take nothing too serious self. Some attention issues and a few memory problems but nothing bad and with some reminders he can seem to recall most things. But not the accident."

"That's probably for the best. Does he know?"

Edward shook his head. "He has no idea. Nobody knows what to say to him."

"Maybe I should. I was there." Edward glanced at dad who nodded slightly. "Anything else?"

"Everything is healing nicely, especially his wrist. His knee, however." Dad took a breath and paused. "It was pretty bad. They decided to go ahead and do the surgery. That'll be tonight. And then he most likely can go home in a few days."

I stood up, but had no idea why. It's not like I was going to run over and get him or something. I was just so happy this seemed to be over.

"Actually, we'll probably have him stay here. We can convert the office into a bedroom and he won't have to worry about stairs." Carlisle added.

"What about the porch steps?" And as if as an answer to my question, I heard the whirring of a saw.

Edward glanced at the front door. "Jasper's working on that."

I walked over to the door and looked out at the supplies and at Jasper cutting away at the side railing. "Can't you just get those ramps that go over the stairs?" I appreciated Jasper's dedication but adding a whole new entrance?

"We…" I could see dad and Edward glance at each other as dad continued. "We thought a more permanent solution would be more appropriate."

"Permanent?" my heart sank.

 **Emmett**

The doctors were going over the procedure with me and finally I had to ask; I'd forgotten to listen to half of what they were saying anyway. "what does this all mean?"

"Should I explain it again?" He asked.

"No. That's all fine, but for the future. What does this all mean?" I don't know if I actually wanted the answer.

"Recovery can take up to…" He glanced at his papers. "We're predicting 6 months for you. And then there will be 3-6 months of rehabilitation."

"A year? A whole year." A million thoughts raced through my brain.

"After your rehabilitation, we will continue to monitor for any arthritis, muscle weakness, chronic pain."

"Chronic pain? Arthritis? Do those eventually go away?" I could feel my heart racing.

"Sometimes yes, but most of the time… there's something that follows you after an accident like this."

Suddenly Rosalie was in the room. The doctor turned to her. "We were just finishing talking about the upcoming surgery."

Rosalie nodded, "can I talk to him?"

"Of course, but only for about 10 minutes."

"Carlisle told me what was happening. I assume they talked about the recovery time?" He nodded. "I'm always here to help… We're always here to help." Good timing for a slip of the tongue."

"I'm such an idiot. Why was I on that ladder?"

"It's not your fault."

"I don't know what I did, but I know it was stupid. It was stupid just being there without Jasper." He was getting frustrated.

"I was there." I whispered.

"What?" He calmed down a little.

"I wasn't right there. I drove by and saw you on the ladder and I saw," I paused.

"Never mind. I don't want to know."

"Your dad was there." I finally got out.

The color drained from his face. "My dad can't be here."

"He knocked the ladder over. I saw you two yelling. He was mad about… day workers or something and he grabbed the ladder." I couldn't identify the mix of emotions that flooded his face.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" He sounded angry, but still didn't look it.

"With everything going on, we didn't want to upset you." He nodded and settled back in the bed. He seemed done with this conversation. "I'll be back tomorrow? Lunch?"

A small grin crept onto his face and he nodded. "Queen-wah."

I smiled and grabbed his hand. "Absolutely."


	25. Outside

**Rosalie**

Emmett had been home for a month. We kept things pretty quiet at first but eventually settled into our routine. I also finally started working at the paper. That helped keep my mind off of things.

Emmett kept pretty busy. People would come and work with him. I'm pretty sure one was a psychologist. Dad probably insisted on that. Emmett was trying hard to keep his spirits up but it was clear he was struggling. It has to be hard to be optimistic when the chances of chronic pain are high.

"I feel so trapped. I know you all say I can go places but. How?" He was in his wheelchair. A chair he could barely operate with his wrist.

I placed a hand on his knee - his good knee. "How much longer?"

"Too long." He placed his hand on mine. "How's work? You a big famous writer now?"

He asked me about work all of the time. I guess it helped get his mind off things. "It's good. I'm doing a few small pieces, nothing big."

"If you're writing them I'm sure they're spectacular."

"I'm still working on that piece about the recent changes at the hospital. I convinced them that I was there long enough to know that story forward and back." I smiled, then noticed that he had drifted off.

He looked back, "What? I'm sorry. Which story?"

"The hospital one."

"Yes. Got it. The one you know really well. You convinced them to give it to you." He had a new habit of mind dumping, for lack of a better word. When he'd get lost and we finally get him back on track he starts almost dumping information out. Apparently it helped with his recall.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" I looked out the window. "It's actually not raining."

"Can I just go outside?" He started trying to push the wheels. I opened the door and walked around to help him.

A few minutes outside and he was passed out. I tried to wake him at first but he was out. Some days were more exhausting for him than others. He didn't look that comfortable in the chair but there wasn't much I could do alone, and I wasn't about to leave him alone out here.

I jumped slightly when I hear dad quietly whispering my name. "Rosalie, is everything OK?"

I nodded, still looking at Emmett. "Yes. Sorry. He was upset about not being able to go anywhere and wanted to come outside. I didn't have the heart to bring him back in."

Carlisle nodded, "I'm glad. He's turned everyone else down on this offer."

Emmett was snoring in his chair and again I felt it looked so uncomfortable."I think we should get him to his bed."

Carlisle nodded. "I'll help you. Get the door."

I opened the door and walked behind Carlisle as he pushed Emmett into the house. Trying to make sure his leg was immobile made it difficult to maneuver. It made it even more difficult to get a groggy Emmett from the wheelchair into the bed, but we managed.

Carlisle walked out as I fixed the blankets for Emmett. Once I was satisfied that he would be comfortable I started to leave. "Wait." His eyes opened slightly. "please." He added.

"Do you want another pillow?" I reached for the extra pillow on the nearby chair.

"No. Just. Please wait until I fall asleep again." He closed his eyes again for a few moments before opening them to look at me. I sat beside him. Taking his hand in mine. I waited until he was snoring softly to let go of his hand and then waited a few minutes more before leaving.


	26. Florence Nightingale

**Rosalie**

Dad met me outside. "Rosalie, we need to talk." He started walking towards the kitchen so I followed.

"What's wrong?" I was worried there was an update about Emmett.

"There's this. Thing. We see at the hospital sometimes. Probably more common than people think. It goes by a few different names, sometimes the Florence Nightingale effect."

"I don't understand. Is Emmett sick or is there something else?" I sat on a stool.

"I'm not talking about Emmett." He sat beside me.

"Me? Am I sick?" Did something come back from my… Hospital stay. Something they forgot?

"No, no no. It's when the person caring for someone sick or ill suddenly develops… Feelings. Sometimes people confuse sympathy, and maybe even a little Empathy in your case, with… other feelings." He got up and filled two glasses with water.

I looked at the glass he set in front of me. I guess there was a piece of me that considered this but I avoided the thought. Dad sat next to me as I thought. A few minutes went by and I finally had an answer. I looked him in the eyes as I spoke. I wanted him to see my sincerity but I also wanted some of his confidence to help me say this. "I can say, with complete honesty, that the way I feel about Emmett hasn't changed since the day he went with me to pick up the furniture."

Dad grinned slightly and nodded. "I know you're smart. I know you… Have experiences that help with these decisions. I won't say anything else about this matter except letting you to know that we will support any decision as long as you are confident in it." He finished his water and stood up, his smiling widening. "And we all know how well my ruling worked with Alice and Jasper's relationship."

Relationship. Despite all of these feelings, that wasn't a word I put that much thought into.


	27. Too Boring for Writing

**Rosalie**

I don't know if dad had placed the seed of doubt in my mind or if it was already there and dad just watered it a little, but I started finding excuses to spend time with myself, Alice, or Nessie.

Though, I don't know if doubt was the right word. More just making sure; making sure I wasn't mixing things up.

I'd catch myself thinking about Emmett and realize it wasn't always about his injuries. It wasn't always about wondering if he was OK. Sometimes it was his hair. Sometimes his face. Sometimes his humor. Sometimes… It was his body. I swore to God that Emmett was finding any excuse to get his shirt off in front of me now that I started keeping a little distance between us.

 **Emmett**

I couldn't believe the shirt thing didn't work. I don't know what I did that was keeping Rosalie away. Maybe I was too boring. But when she did spend time with me she seemed to genuinely enjoy it. I guess I will say, she also seemed to enjoy more than just my body. Which I guess is good because my body was definitely suffering from this turn of events.

"Emmett?" I looked back up to the psychologist, Dr. Lind.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I see you're still working on holding attention. Yes?"

I nodded. "I've been trying some of your strategies. Repeating what they're saying in my head. Trying to repeat back to them to clarify."

Dr. Lind nodded. "It does seem to be improving. And your memory?"

I pulled out a notebook. "This has been helping but…" I rubbed the back of my neck with my good hand. "I keep forgetting about it." I chuckled.

"That's ok. These are all good habits that you're still working on and sometimes these things improve on their own with time. And the frustration."

I smiled bigger "That's just about completely gone."

I noticed she didn't smile at this comment. "frustration is a normal emotion. It's OK to be frustrated sometimes."

"I don't like it."

"But it helps others see what does bother you. What frustrates you?"

I sighed. "Things I don't want to talk about. Not being able to drive. Not being able to leave whenever I want. Being too boring for R-" I cut myself off.

"Oh? Too boring for whom?"

"Too boring for writing. I liked writing before all of this and I still want to be with… To Write. But, well, look." I showed her the chicken scratch in the notebook. "I can't write well because of all this. I just… I'm a little _frustrated_ " I added that word more for her benefit, "That I clearly didn't give, writing.. Enough attention before and now I just… I'm having a little trouble keeping writing's… my attention on writing."


End file.
